Escape
by kag-chan
Summary: Kag was told dat she has 2 get married 2 Inu Takahashi,d man she h8d d most & haven't seen for 10 yrs,so she run away&she met d man of her dreams,who was named Yasha,& she'll do everything 2 make him marry her bcause 1,she really loves him & 2,to esc Inu
1. Childhood Blues part 1

E S C A P E  
  
Chapter One: Childhood Blues  
  
By: Kag-chan  
  
A/N: kzzzzt kzzzzzt testing one two three... testing testing... kazzzzztttt  
  
Disclaimer: Gods! I can't even own Jakken you expect to me to own Inuyasha?????  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
P R O L O G U E  
  
"Hey," a man in his early thirties called to his best friend Higurashi who was in his late twenties. They were drinking beer outside the Higurashi's mansion as they watched two young boys play wrestling while their wives watch over them.  
  
"Hey what?" Higurashi asked his friend Takahashi. They were sitting on a garden bench while he was humming to his sleeping two weeks old daughter Kagome. Her rosy cheeks glowed at the moonlight as she yawned cutely.  
  
"I was thinking, why don't we have an agreement? I mean, when the time comes that my sons and your daughter grow up, they'll surely have to get married too. And in time like this, we won't be sure if the one they'll marry will marry them because of love and not their money.."  
  
"You mean an arrange marriage?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Goodness Takahashi," Higurashi chuckled. "My Kagome is just a few weeks old and we're already talking about marriage?" He chuckled again while playing little Kagome's fingers. She was now awake and her pool of gray eyes twinkled in the dark.  
  
"But since you mentioned that, yeah... I think that may work. Aside from making them avoid users, our family will be combined as one too."  
  
Takahashi smiled at Higurashi's last comment.  
  
"So, which one of my sons you like her to end up with?"  
  
"Hey, don't sound like we've been discussing business here," Higurashi chuckled. Takahashi just drank half of the content of his bottle.  
  
"Well, not that I'm against your Sesshoumaru, but I have fond of your younger one Inu there....."he smiled as they watched two and a half years old Inu jumped to six years old Sesshoumaru from his back and knocked him down. Sesshoumaru easily got up and pinned a very hyper Inu on the ground effortlessly but wanting revenge definitely.  
  
"Then Inu it is." Takahashi smiled. They both held up their bottles of beer and cheered.  
  
"To Inu and Kagome's future."  
  
---------------~*~*~*~ oOo ~*~*~*~---------------  
  
"Gaaaaaaaahhhhh I HATE HIM!!!" nine years old Kagome Higurashi shouted as she stormed inside their mansion. She flopped down, not too graciously on their couch at the living room.  
  
"Why honey? What's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she sat at the end of the couch, removing her mittens and apron because she was baking at that moment, and combed Kagome's raven hair with her fingers.  
  
Kagome had grown in such a beautiful young girl. Her gray eyes sparkled even more and it was brought out more by her long, v-shaped midnight hair. Her pale white skin with a rosy glow made her even prettier than she was.  
  
She sat up abruptly as she looked at her mother.  
  
"He did it again, ma! He humiliated me again in front of everybody!!!" She yelled while clenching her fists and pondering the white throw pillow like it was that person who made her angry. Poor pillow....  
  
Her mother just smiled like her daughter's out burst is just a normal happening. Well actually, it does. Every Monday afternoon, when her daughter arrives from school, it always happens. And it was usually worst at that day unlike the other days of the week. That's why Kagome hated Monday.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Kagome's mother asked. Actually she doesn't need to know. She just loves to hear her daughter's stories. It reminds her of her young life with her crush, which she pretended to hate at that time too. And she was sure Kagome might end up like her because as of now, that boy she had a crush with was Kagome's and baby Souta's father. In short, it was her husband.  
  
Kagome started her usual Monday routine. Blabber.  
  
Friday. Eleven years old Inu Yasha much more known as Inu Takahashi was yet again sulking while walking down the hallway of their school for who knows what reason.  
  
"Yow Inu! What's with the mood today?" His twelve years old best friend Miroku asked while tapping him on his shoulders.  
  
"What's what?" Inu asked. He was still sulking and he didn't heard what Miroku just said.  
  
"Geezze, don't tell me you're sulking because it's Friday!" Miroku commented throwing his arms on his sides while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Weekends suck." Inu simply said while changing his shoes at the shoe locker.  
  
"You're the only person I know who don't like weekends. Why? Because there's no Kagome to be teased at home, ne?" Miroku snickered.  
  
Inu glared at him while slamming his locker's door closed.  
  
Saturday. Inu was in his room playing his latest video game when he sighed deeply and pushed the button 'OFF' then lied on his back and shifted comfortably on his plushie white carpet. He closed his eyes, not bothering to turn off the TV. He opened his eyes and tilted his head as he stared at his closed door. On his door was a picture of Kagome smiling with tiny wholes due to him because he put it up there as a dartboard.  
  
"Now that's more I like it." He said to no one in particular as he stood up smirking and grabbed some darts in his drawer.  
  
Sunday. Inu sighed but he was a little more cheerful today. Miroku called and told him they were going to their Subdivision's garden to catch some creepy insects. There were no creepy insects in their garden that's why they needed to go in other gardens. But then he was excited at the thought of creepy things. Kagome hated creepy things. He usually spends his Sundays, thinking for the best prank to play at Kagome. That's why Mondays were the best days in his life.  
  
Monday. Inu was eating his breakfast as quickly as he can. At his side, on the table was a small box with tiny holes.  
  
"Inu darling, careful with your food." His mother reminded him as she poured some orange juice in his glass.  
  
"Yeah son. It's still early. You're not gonna be late for class." His father said while drinking his coffee and reading his morning paper.  
  
"Yeah honey. And even if you're late, your school won't run away. It will be still there." Her mother chuckled while sitting next to him.  
  
"Sakura, he's not afraid about being late or about the school running away. He's just excited." Fifteen years old Sesshoumaru told to his step mother. Three years after his real mother died, his father Takahashi married Inu's mother. At first he hated her, but after a few more years, he got fond of her, but still, he doesn't like calling her 'mom' or 'ma' even 'aunt'. Sakura didn't mind it though.  
  
"Excited? About what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura, your son already has a girlfriend." Sesshoumaru told her. Takahashi chuckled while Sakura stared at him in surprise. Inu accidentally swallowed his sausage with out chewing it, so he coughed and coughed and coughed.  
  
"Or should I say 'girlfriendS'" Sesshoumaru said mockingly as he continued, "I thought you liked that Kikyou girl? You told me that three months ago. But since Dad's best friend's daughter transferred, you're not spending much time with Kikyou anymore. Two timer."  
  
"I am not excited! I don't have any girlfriend! I don't like Kagome! And I am NOT a two timer! Ma, don't listen to him!" Inu shouted after he drank his glass of juice straight.  
  
"Well.... I'm not going to be angry at you if you have a girlfriend hon... but being a two timer is-  
  
"Ma!" Inu shouted.  
  
At school. Second floor corridor....  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Inu shouted, running to catch up on her. Kagome looked behind her and when she saw it was Inuyasha, she continued her pace like she didn't saw Inu.  
  
"Hey, why are you ignoring me?"  
  
"I don't have time for your silly jokes."  
  
Inu chuckled. "No. I won't do anything to you. I came for peace."  
  
"Peace your face! I won't fall for that one! Hmph!" Kagome snarled while she took a corner that leads to another hallway.  
  
"No really. And as a peace offering, I'll introduce you to my friends, including your crush Sesshoumaru. You know, my half brother in high school ?" Inu smiled. 'Idiot. She definitely won't buy that!' he thought.  
  
Kagome stopped abruptly and Inu almost knocked her down when he crashed on her back. She didn't mind it though. He almost wanted to curse her but decided against it cos it will ruin his plan.  
  
Kagome spun around and looked straight into his violet eyes. He blushed at their sudden closeness.  
  
"You mean it? You really mean it?" Kagome asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
'What? She fell for it? HAH! Whaaaaat an idiot!!!!'  
  
"Well ummmm.... yeah. So what do you say? How about this lunch break?" Inu smiled innocently.  
  
She beamed and smiled cheerfully. It's not just a smile, it was a genuine one. He didn't know what came to him but he suddenly wished he could always make that smile appear on her face.  
  
"Great! Lunch break it is! Wait me at the cafeteria!"  
  
As she run to her room, she was still waving at him while flashing a toothy smile while calling back at him, "You promised that huh?!!! Don't break it!"  
  
He was left on the hallway, staring at her room's door as she disappeared.  
  
"Keh! Why would I feel guilty! It's not my fault she easily trusts people. That's stupid!" He mumbled to no one in particular as he tightened his grip on the box with small holes.  
  
---------------~*~*~*~ oOo ~*~*~*~---------------  
  
A/N: This is just a testing chapter. If I receive average amount of reviews, I'll continue it.  
  
So if you have time, please review.  
  
Luv,  
  
Kag-chan  
  
========== 


	2. Childhood Blues part 2

~*~ E S C A P E Chapter Two: Childhood Blues (part two) By: Kag-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I have a dog. But he's not a demon.... -.-;;;;  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. ~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
"That's what he did Ma! He humiliated me! In front of his friends and my friends too! I thought he was just showing them that we're close; I didn't know he was putting centipedes and bugs on me when he put his arm around my shoulders!!!!!!"  
  
"Kagome, that was just a joke. You shouldn't take it too seriously." Her mother smiled at her.  
  
"But ma, I was in front of Sessh!"  
  
"Oh come on, hon. Sessh is too old for you. I'll just continue cooking. You're just hungry." Her mother said as she rose up and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Dammit!!!! Inu, you'll get some for this!!!!" she thought to her self.  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and her friends were playing volley ball the next day's afternoon when she spotted Inu flirting with that Kikyou girl under a tree near the volley ball court. It was a familiar fact in school that Inu was courting Kikyou and he was really doing everything to impress the girl. Many said she and that Kikyou resembles each other a lot. And she doesn't like that fact because it's true. And looking at them is like a picture of her and Inu flirting with each other. It's like Kikyou was ruining her image. That's what she was burrowing in her mind, but in her heart, hatred at Kikyou and Inu flirting with each other has a different reason.  
  
"Hey Kagome?!!! Aren't you going to serve already?" Sango asked. She didn't notice that she was already in la-la land when she was thinking about Kikyou and Inu.  
  
"Oh... Yeah. Sorry." An idea clicked in her mind. She hasn't got even with Inu from the last bug incident. Now is the time....  
  
"Uh-oh.... she's gonna do the Olympic kind of service...." Sango commented as she saw Kagome went outside the line.  
  
"Ulp.... I think you're right." Ayame agreed and they all stepped aside. They rather let her score than be hurt.  
  
Not that Kagome is a bad player, at the age of nine, she was already good. And she hits hard, specially spiking.. and that's what they were scared about. When it's spike, it really spikes-hard.  
  
"Kagome, it's really fine with us if you don't feel like serving.... I can serve for you...." Rin offered nervously.  
  
But Kagome didn't hear her at all. All she can see was black and that guy below a tree flirting with someone, trying to make an impression. And so she aims....  
  
Inu was trying to impress Kikyou for a year now, and he thought that she was finally giving in. Just a little more talking and he'll get his very first girlfriend... at the age of eleven.... wow.  
  
"I dunno.... I feel so comfortable and safe with you. You're the only one who understands me..." The girl smiled at him.  
  
"Really, that's nice. If we could be together then I promise you'll be always safe and you won't ever be humiliated ag-Aaak!"  
  
A quick flash of black blurred his vision. When the ball bounced and fell down on the ground, he felt like his bones in his nose were cracking in to tiny bit of pieces. Worst, everybody around was laughing so hard. The Great Inu Takahashi, champion of Kendo, master of great reflexes, soccer captain that moves like a ninja, was hit by a volley ball because of flirting.  
  
Everybody was laughing at him, and that includes Kikyou. Well, she's not laughing like the others but she was giggling-like a hyena.  
  
He carefully picked up the ball and looked towards the direction of the volley ball court. His anger was doubled or even tripled when he saw the culprit, who didn't even bother to hide like the others to avoid being sued. The single-digit-age evil of all evils girl was standing in the middle of the court, arms rested inside the holes of the net like a gangster, smirking towards him. He walked towards that monster, anger filled inside.  
  
Kagome pulled her hands off the net as he came close and stood straight. He passed the ball hard on purpose on her stomach. Kagome winced but it didn't affect her. It's not that hard and she just smirked again when she saw his red nose.  
  
"Bulls eye, ne?" she grinned.  
  
That was just few of the little things which caused hatred towards each other. Little things you may think, but burrowed deep ugly feelings in them.  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, it's time to go now." Mrs. Higurashi called from downstairs.  
  
Ten year old Kagome didn't know what kind of feeling she was having. She was feeling happy, but at the same time, lonely. Inu was leaving for U.S. His father Takahashi, got a much better job at that place, and he wanted to bring his whole family. The fact that there will be no more humiliation and bad experience, bad moods everyday makes her happy. But why was she feeling a little lonely?  
  
"Kagome, come down now honey. We'll be late if you don't hurry up. Your uncle's flight will be in an hour." Kagome's mom called again.  
  
"Coming!" Kagome called back. She took a last glance at herself by the mirror then went downstairs.  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
"Say goodbye to your uncle and aunt now, Kagome." Kagome's father told her. Kagome gave them both a kiss.  
  
"How about Sessh and Inu?" her mother asked. Kagome obliged. She blushed the moment her cheeks touch Sesshoumaru's. But that's it. She didn't go over to Inu.  
  
"Kagome?" Her mother raised an eyebrow at her. Inu was just leaning against a wall, hands in his pockets, looking at the other direction. He was oblivious to what's happening. Thoughts were flooding in his mind.  
  
All his life, that girl Kagome always hated him. And now that he was already leaving, no assurance if they will be able to see each other again, she still hates him. Even before he started playing pranks at her. And he doesn't have any idea why. That's why he always tried to annoy her. So there will be a real reason why that girl, who was born with an allergy against him, was always annoyed at him.  
  
His thoughts were cut when a warm, smooth, gentle cheek was pressed against his and when a sweet familiar scent reached his nose. He looked abruptly at his right to look at the person but his lips brushed against the sweetest thing he ever tasted. But then when he saw who owns that sweet thing that turned out to be another lips, his face paled like he donated all his blood to a blood bank including his bone marrows to a bone marrow bank.  
  
"Shit!" was the first thing he said.  
  
Kagome, who was known in school for being so conservative and had announced to all her friend that her first kiss was going to be her first boyfriend, and her first boyfriend was going to be her husband stood up there stunned, their parents was still talking to each other and Sesshoumaru was reading who knows what in the farther left corner.  
  
"You..." Kagome said at last. Her face was flushed in anger. But of course she's from a very nice, well mannered, highly educated aristocrat family; she won't jump on him and rip his neck and pound his head on the glass wall of the airport until it breaks like what she first intended to do. The second idea tickles her head and she smiled evilly. Oh this Inu was going to enjoy his first months in United States of America!!!  
  
Uncle, Inu's father, always reminds his sons that it's okay to fight with a girl, lady or a woman verbally, because that's how he and his wife met. But then, fight only in words, NEVER fight physically against a female specie or they won't be able to see sunshine until year 3000 and check on their great great great grand daughter. In short, busted.  
  
Inu shivered at Kagome's evil smile. He never liked that smile even if it makes her look cuter. It always sent him bad fortune. Baaaaaaadddd things ahead of his life.  
  
Kagome suddenly grabbed his right hand and brought it to her throat. She pulled him on top of her as she pretend to fall on her back. Then she screamed sooooo loud that she sounded like a banshee. They caught all the people's attention near them.  
  
The scene their parents saw was Inu sitting on top of Kagome while strangling her and the little angel girl was hollering in pain.  
  
"What the hell are you doing wench!!!!!" Inu shouted and it even made the things much more complicated.  
  
"INU!!!!!!!! GET OFF KAGOME!!!!" he heard his father growled as he was pulled off from Kagome. Never in his twelve years of life that he heard his father shouted that angrily. And he knows he really is in a big big BIG trouble.  
  
"Inu, who taught you that word!!! I never even taught you to treat a girl like that!!!" he heard his mom's authoritative voice. Oh he's so gonna kill this girl for real!!!  
  
"GO!!! Our flight has already been called. Sesshoumaru!! Escort Inu! You!" He pointed again to Inu. "The moment we arrive in our new house, all electronics in your room will be removed and I want you to finish unpacking immediately!! Go! NOW!"  
  
Inu saw the evil witch little girl faking sobs toward her angelic mother. He really didn't believe that that little monster was his aunt's legitimate daughter. Their attitude was completely different. But then again, this little monster, many were faked at her angelic face that really resembles her mother. So, yeah, they're mother and daughter. Like father and son. There was a saying "If that's the tree, then that will be its fruit.."- or something like that. So who knows what secrets lies beneath his aunt's angelic face. But then again, his aunt's was still the best next to his mother. So shoo! That little monster surely came from Mars!  
  
And then, here comes the problem. He never saw his father THIS angry.  
  
Good thing he'll be leaving this place and he'll never see that monster again. That evil witch won't be able to ruin his teen age life. Yeah.... He'll be spending his whole life in America. Ah.... American life. He'll never going to come back to this country again. NEVER again!!!  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter, plot will start. Me need sleep. Zzzzzzzzzzz....  
  
BTW: f4 Rules!!!! I love you Zai Zai!!!! I love you Jerry!!!!! Weeeeeeee!!!! Zzzzzzzz.. ^,^;;;;;;; hehehehehe....  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed both at ff.net and mm.org. And to all those who didn't review but read it, you're all so unfair!!!! Hehehehehe joke joke!!!!!! ^____^;;;;;;  
  
If you have time, please review.  
  
Luv, Kag-chan  
  
---------------  
  
_____,--=== bRoKeN vOw ===--,_____  
  
productions 


	3. Runaway

~*~ E S C A P  
E  
Chapter Three: Runaway  
By: Kag-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it????!!! B-but.. but.... in my dream I.... I .... aww never mind!!! Warning: Bad grammar ahead. Note: To those three who were asking about my opinion about your errrrrr.... love problem ehehehehehe... ^,^;;;;; I hope my advice helped you out. Midnight raven, yahoo mail keeps failing to send my reply to your email. Scroll down and you'll see my advice for you ^___^;;;;;; that's just my opinion though.....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome just graduated from college. She tried to look for a job but his father, yet again, who treats her like she was still thirteen years old,  
was fuming like she committed murder.  
  
"I told you, you're not going to work!!!! What's your problem young lady???  
I didn't cancel your credit cards!! You still got your platinum card, right? I'm still depositing money in you're ATM account!!! I still give you cash for your monthly allowance!!! Isn't that enough!!! I already gave you that stupid sports car you liked!!! What else do you want?!!!" Her dad's  
voice echoed through every hall way. Every one else in the mansion just continued their work, like the father and daughter's conversation was just normal in Saturday morning. Well, yeah. Actually it does. Even Buyo, their  
cat, just continued sleeping on Kagome's couch like it doesn't hear  
anything.  
  
"But Pa, that's not the point!!!! I want to earn the money on my own!!!"  
  
"We have already discussed that young lady!!! I told you already that I won't let you work!!! NEVER!!!! You don't need a job!!! What's the point of  
me working so damn hard every day in my whole life!!!!"  
  
"That's what I'm talking about!!!! I don't want you working in your entire life!! And if you don't let me find a job, then where the hell am I suppose  
to use the degree I got from college?!!! Hell, what's the point of you sending me to school?!!! And what if I already got married? I need a job to help my husband-to-be!!!" Kagome yelled in anger while grabbing a bean bag  
and threw it on her younger brother's face. All these times she and her father was shouting at each other, she can see at the corner of her eyes  
that Souta was lip synching every word that came out of her mouth.  
  
"Ouch!!! What was that for?!!!" Souta complained angrily.  
  
"You!" she pointed angrily at Souta, who was picking himself up from the  
floor. "Go to your own room and play your own PS2!!!"  
  
"But your plushie carpet is much more comfortable than mine.." Souta rubbed  
his nose while picking the bean bag.  
  
"I said go out!!! NOW!!!!" Kagome shouted angrily. Ahhh.... the pleasure of  
being an older sister. So fun!!!  
  
"Awww Kagome... Souta just want to have some quality time with you." They heard her mother's voice from the door. Souta run to her mother and kissed  
her. Kagome's mother hugged the teenage boy in return.  
  
Their father just continued the conversation. "You want to earn your money by yourself?!!! Fine. Stop taking a bath six times a day then I'll pay you for that!!!" Kagome's father said sarcastically while crossing his arms on  
his chest. Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"That's not a job!! And you're exaggerating!! I don't take a bath six times  
a day!!! Duh!! I only take a bath five times a day!!!"  
  
It's her father's turn to roll his eyes in exasperation. "And besides, if  
you don't wanna let us work, then why the hell Mama was working in our  
company?!!"  
  
Mr. Higurashi was taken aback. "That's because errr.... I told her to!!!!" She heard her mother giggled while looking and listening to their so called  
conversation. Souta was also watching them in amusement.  
  
They all know that when it comes to their mother, their father always  
surrender in no time. Their father was the 'king', alright. But their  
mother was the 'ace'.  
  
Her father turned his back on her and started to walk away. "You're not going to work, and that's FINAL!!! If I ever heard that you're still doing that job hunting of yours with your friend Sango, I'm going to stop your supply of oden and I'm going to report that too to her father. I'm sure; Hiraikotsu doesn't also approve that crap in your minds."  
  
He was already at the door when he paused and looked at her sideways. Souta and Mrs. Higurashi were already walking down the grand staircase. She just sat on her mattress dejectedly, "And about your husband to-be, I'm sure he won't let you work too." He smirked.  
  
She just rolled her eyes and lay down on her bed, closing her eyes. "And how could you be so sure that he won't let me?" She just said that because she couldn't think of anymore to say. She's kinda already tired and she knows there will be no more point if she keeps arguing. She wasn't expecting any reply, but he still replied anyways.  
  
"Because I already talked to him, and he agreed. He doesn't want you to work either. With his financial background, I'm sure you're just going to live like a queen."  
  
At these words, Kagome's eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly, her eyebrows almost knitted in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about....?" Asked Kagome in a hoarse voice.  
  
"And yeah, I forgot to tell you," her father just continued talking like what he was talking about was a familiar thing. "He's coming back from States tomorrow so you better prepare yourself. Just call Sango now and shop for your dress tomorrow. I want you to look as beautiful as you can be for him. I like your sense of style especially with formal dresses. I want you to choose the same kind of evening gown like the one you wore in your senior's Ball. Ok?" She was left there stupefied by her father's words.  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome finally decided to go down and to finally ask her father. Her mind was still occupied about the last statement he said. What the hell was he talking about? Her father already met her fiancé? She doesn't even have a  
boyfriend!!!  
  
But then, it suddenly snapped in her mind. When she was fifteen, she  
remembered she and her father had a huge argument about something. Her father told her that she'll have an arranged marriage; to the man she hated the most in her childhood life- Inu Takahashi. For the sake of the family. She couldn't believe what she heard back then, and her mother just told her  
that that was just another joke of her father. So she didn't take that  
seriously.  
  
She was in the middle of the staircase when she heard her father talking to  
someone.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to pick you up in the airport?................ Ah Ok..." So her father was talking to someone in his cell phone in the porch. She decided to eavesdrop a little more. She  
made her way behind their huge wooden sliding door so she could hear  
clearly her father's voice.  
  
"Of course she's here. No no no... of course I decided to discipline her a  
little. She doesn't go that often to malls now days." Kagome's brows furrowed. Were they talking about her? Her thoughts were cut off when she  
heard her father laughed then spoke again. "But of course! She's my daughter, so she's definitely extremely beautiful!" Beautiful? Definitely. They were talking about her. She was really confused who's this person and  
why the hell he/she was asking about her whereabouts and if she's  
beautiful. Her father spoke again.  
  
"Hate you? Of course not! That was so long ago. I'm sure she had grown out  
of it. Ahahahahaha!!!! No of course not!! Why the hell will she try to  
punch you?....... Ahahahahahahaha!!!! No, of course she won't do that  
anymore. She has now evolved into a nice young woman. No no! Not like Pikachu to Raichu hahahahaha! She'll kill you this time? Ahahahahaha!! Inu,  
son, you do really know my daughter. Way to go boy!"  
  
"...." Kagome's jaw dropped. Her body felt numb. Was that for real?! No.. that couldn't be. Her mother promised her that that was just a joke, right?  
It's a joke. It's just a joke.  
  
"Sure. We'll be waiting for your arrival. Take care ok? Sure. Ok bye." Mr.  
Higurashi clicked the 'end call' button then he turned around. He was a little surprised when he saw Kagome standing in front of him, giving him  
the deadliest glare.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
"Tell me you're joking." Her voice was husky.  
"You heard our conversation?" He asked again.  
"I was here the whole time." Kagome answered with the most serious  
expression she ever did.  
"Then you must already know that that was no joke." Her father told her casually. He walked pass her with his left hand in his pocket. Kagome just  
stood there. Her eyes were getting glossy due to tears that were  
threatening to fall.  
  
She swallowed hard as she continued to stare at the place were her father stood a moment ago. She could hear her father's footsteps fainting so she  
turned around and glared on his retreating back.  
  
"You can't do this to me!!!" She shouted. Her voice made her father stop but he didn't look at her direction. He just stood there, in the carpeted  
hallway, letting his back face her.  
  
"I could do anything I want." He simply said.  
  
"Why are you like this?! Why do you always make everything so complicated?!!! Why won't you let me decide for myself even once?!!!! I'M  
NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!!!!" Her voice trailed through every corner of the  
mansion.  
  
"Your godfather and I had an agreement. It's for your own sake, believe  
me."  
  
"He's been dead for three years!! There's no point continuing that damn  
agreement! Its 2003 not 1912!!!! Arranged marriage isn't-"  
  
"Just shut up and go to your room like you always do. You know you can't  
win any argument between us." Her father cut her off then walked away.  
  
A tear found its way down to her pale cheek as rain outside started to  
pour. She quickly wiped it off then started to walk back upstairs. Her mother was on her way downstairs when she noticed her daughter's face so  
gloomy.  
  
"Kagome, honey, what's wrong?" She tried to caress her face but Kagome jerked away from her. She glared intently on her mother. Her mother was so  
puzzled.  
  
"Kagome dear, are you alright?"  
  
"Liar." Then Kagome turned away, leaving her surprised mother.  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
The next day. Six o'clock in the morning. Every one in the mansion was either still asleep or busy doing their morning chores. Kagome looked at  
her yellow back pack for the nth time. Checking if nothing was left.  
  
She decided to runaway. Runaway from her father's grasp. She wanted to be free. To stand on her own. If she can't have it here with her family, then  
she'll have it with out them. She doesn't want to leave them like that. After all, they're her family, and she loves them more than anything else. But all her life, she anticipated having a freedom in her life. She's sure  
that this will be the only way she can achieve her independence. Unless after this, her father will realize his mistakes, then she'll come back as  
soon as she can.  
  
She doesn't want to be dependent to everyone around her. She doesn't want  
her father always the one to decide for her. She doesn't want to marry someone whom she doesn't even know. Well.... she knew Inu when she was a child, but then again, it's been a decade since they last met. Who knows  
what all those years did to him in U.S. And besides, that guy has a bad  
reputation in her list. She hated him all her life.  
  
For the last time, she checked her bag. Few clothes, some foods, CDs, disc man, female stuffs, cell phone... No no no no. She's running away, why the hell will she bring her cell phone? So cell phone is out of the bag. She checked her wallet. Cash, phone card, credit cards, ATM cards... No no no no not again. She wants to be independent. Credit cards and ATM cards were  
out of the wallet. She tossed it on her bed with the cell phone. She  
grabbed her jacket. She was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck and white capri pants with her favorite Sketchers shoes. She wore her jacket  
then she carried her bag and made her way downstairs in tiptoes.  
  
She made a success on making her way out of the whole estate. She had a  
slight problem convincing their guards that she'll just visit Sango and invite her to do some shopping. She tried her best to subdue her laugh when their guards actually believed her. For goodness sake, who's in the right mind going to believe that she's actually going to shop six o'clock in the  
morning? But then again, she was known for always trying to do the impossible. So maybe that's why the guards actually believe her. Then that  
means she's the one who's no in her right mind... hell shoo!  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
Ten o'clock in the morning. Everything was set in the mansion. A car pulled over the parking lot and a very handsome man came out from the luxury car.  
The way he dressed, with his lean body with just the right amount of  
muscles, you might think he was a model. With his height and the way he  
holds he's posture he could pass as a celebrity. All the people of the mansion, maids, chauffeurs, butlers were admiring him, specially the women.  
Mr. Higurashi greeted the visitor cheerfully.  
  
"Ah Inu! Finally! Long time no see." Mr. Higurashi smiled genuinely. The  
man called Inu smiled back while removing his black tinted shades,  
revealing a pair of violet eyes which made the women swoon.  
  
"Nice to see you too, uncle." Inu greeted back. Mr. Higurashi patted his  
head then led him inside the mansion. All the maids were left there, admiring him so much. Inu smiled slightly and nods at them and all of them  
almost faint.  
  
Inside the mansion, Mr. Higurashi led Inu inside their family room. He noticed that Inu was looking around, slight admiring all the furniture and expensive things inside, but he looks a lot more like he was looking for something or maybe 'someone' 'cause he keeps looking upstairs by the grand  
carpeted staircase.  
  
"Looking for someone?" Mr. Higurashi grinned at Inu. Inu blushed slightly  
but Mr. Higurashi didn't notice it.  
  
"Just wait a little." He smiled teasingly. "Rina." He called to one of  
their maids.  
  
"Yes Sir?" Rina blushed a little when she noticed Inu slightly looking at  
her.  
  
"Kindly call Kagome down here. Tell her Inu is already here."  
  
"Yes Sir." Then the maid left.  
  
"You surely capture all the women's heart here huh?" Mr. Higurashi grinned  
at Inu. Inu just smiled in return. Mrs. Higurashi and Souta came down to join them as well. They were chatting for about ten minutes when the maid finally  
came back- of course with out Kagome.  
  
"Where is she?" Mr. Higurashi's brows furrowed in puzzlement. So does Inu.  
Rina, the maid, was as pale as a ghost as she swallowed hard.  
  
"Sir.... Ma'am..... I think she's gone.."  
  
"Gone?" All the Higurashi asked in unison.  
  
"What do you mean gone?" Mrs. Higurashi asked worriedly.  
  
"I think she ran away ma'am." Rina answered.  
  
"What made you think she ran away?" Mr. Higurashi's voice raised a little. Mrs. Higurashi was trying to calm him down by touching his arm. They all went up in Kagome's room to find her cell phone, credit cards and ATM cards with her car keys left on the bed. A paper was there as well. Souta read  
it.  
  
"What does it says?" Inu asked Souta.  
  
Souta gave him the paper. Here's what it says:  
  
Hey guys,  
  
I'm gone to find myself and some freedom. Call you back latah! Ciao! Adios! Sayonara! Bye!  
  
Kagome ^_______^  
  
Souta sniffed a little. "Look, she even put a huge smiling face below her name *sniff*"  
  
"Nonsense! She'll be back this afternoon. I'm sure of that!" Mr. Higurashi slammed the door behind him. Souta, Inu and Mrs. Higurashi was left there, don't know anything to do.  
  
Twelve o'clock noon. No one dared to speak in the dining room. Everyone notice how Mr. Higurashi's jaw clenched in anger.  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Wow. So this is a bus.... Cool!" Kagome looked around looking so amazed while eating potato chips 'cause she never rode a bus before. People were starting to stare at her like she was a nut.  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
Three o'clock in the afternoon. Still no Kagome. Mr. Higurashi was yelling the guards outside.  
  
"You idiots!!!! When did Kagome went shopping six o'clock in the morning?!!!!!!! Myouga?!!! Totousai?!!! WHEN?!!!!"  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow.... so you mean I'm just going to insert this card here then I'm ready to go?" Kagome asked one of the passengers in the line for the bullet train.  
  
"Errrrrr... y-yeah." The woman answered in confusion. "Kid, stop kidding around like you never encountered a train before."  
  
"But I never encountered a train before...." Kagome answered innocently.  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
Five o'clock in the afternoon. Still no Kagome. Then six o'clock. Ms. Higurashi was spinning like a top walking from there and here.  
  
"She didn't even bring her car. Oh dear, where could she be now?"  
  
"Ma, don't worry. We're talking about Kagome here. I'm sure she's having the time of her life."  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Gods..... I never thought about where I will be staying by night..." Kagome end up in a public park. Around her, a lot of couples where...*ahem* you know... making out... kinda like that. And she was really getting scared at those men who were staring at her like she's a piece of meat. Why of all places, did she decided to go here? Well for one reason, they said sunset here in this park is so beautiful and she already witnessed it. And she felt like she was the happiest person on Earth. She finally rode a bus and a bullet train. And she finally visited a public park. But she didn't know that this kind of park is where a lot of couples..... ah.. forget it!  
  
She noticed one of the men was walking towards her. 'Ok ok ok... I promise I'll do everything just keep me safe.... please????' Kagome looked above like she could really see God there up in the sky.  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
Inu decided finally to speak 'cause he couldn't stand the situation. Damn that stubborn Kagome. She had never changed after all these years.  
  
"If you could just let me borrow one of her pictures, then I'll go look for her."  
  
"Son, there's no need for that, honestly. She'll be back. I know she'll be back. So just sit there and relax." Mr. Takahashi said. Now Inu know where Kagome got her stubbornness.  
  
"Mr. Higurashi, don't take this the wrong way, but the more we just wait here, the more Kagome is in trouble. Just please, listen even once to people around you. We have to call the police and I'll go help to look for her too." Inu's face was so serious and he looked straight into Mr. Higurashi's eyes.  
  
Mr. Higurashi sighed in defeat as he gets his wallet from his pocket and looked for Kagome's picture. Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she saw that Inu was the second one after her that made Mr. Higurashi did a thing he never intended to do.  
  
"Here." Mr. Higurashi gave him Kagome's picture. Inu looked at the picture for a long time. You could see admiration in his eyes. The girl in the picture looked so much like his girlfriend Kikyou minus the eyes. Something in Kagome's eyes was different. And he didn't imagine Kagome will look this beautiful after all these years....  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for all those who reviewed. You made my day.  
  
I'm just a little puzzled why people keep sending me love problems, asking for my advice.... ehehehe... I mean what made you think my advice can help you.. not that I'm complaining ^____^;;;;; it's fun answering all your questions.  
  
To 'midnight raven': About your problem, if I were you, I'll give him a chance. Sometimes, people have reasons why they lie. Let him explain. Don't wait for the time that you'll regret for not giving him a chance to clear everything out. Don't be so stubborn. You said yourself he's always there listening to your problems and explanation. I think it's your turn to listen to him. Believe me, the way you described the situation, I believe he has a good reason why he lied to you. That's just my opinion though ^____^;;;;;;  
  
And for inuyasha guy my summary is like that because ff.net has a limited space for summaries. And I guess it won't hurt if I made it in a txt msg style. You're the only one who complained about that. People with common sense surely will clearly understand what was written there. As for my grammar, yeah I know I'm horrible about that. I'm trying my best to improve. If you hate my story that much, then don't read it. Thanks for reviewing any way.  
  
Next chapter ( "Meet Yasha"  
  
If you have time, please review ^____^  
  
Luv,  
  
Kag-chan  
  
---------------  
  
__,==bRoKeN vOw==,__ 


	4. Meet Yasha

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. Warning: Bad grammar ahead. 1st ranting: Laura nee-chan!!!!!!!!!! I missssssssseeeeeedddd youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaa  
  
~*~ E S C A P E  
  
Chapter Four: Meet Yasha  
  
By: Kag-chan  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
"Uncle, have you ever brought Kagome to a public park?" Inu asked Mr.  
Higurashi. The old man just stared at him.  
  
"Just as I thought. I'm going to call you when I find her, ok? Don't call the police yet. I just remembered it will cause more problems." After that,  
he left.  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Miroku?" Inu was driving his car when he decided to call his best friend, Miroku. They always keep in touch even though he left for States  
when he was eleven. And Miroku visits him there from time to time. His brother Sesshoumaru, came back here earlier than him. After their father died, Sessh decided to come back here and stayed for good. He, on the other hand, stayed longer to settle things and to make sure his mother will be in  
a good condition before he left to fulfill a promise.  
  
The promise to his father that he'll marry that evil witch of his childhood  
life, Kagome. His father asked him to fulfill his godfather's and his  
father's agreement— for the sake of the family.  
  
At first he didn't knew what to do. He surely doesn't want to marry a girl whom he met when he was still a child and now a complete stranger after not  
seeing each other for a decade.  
  
"Yow.... I......nu......" Miroku answered on the other line.  
  
"What took you so long? Why aren't you answering the phone? And why are you  
panting?" Inu asked puzzled. Then it suddenly came to him.  
  
"Dammit. Don't tell me you're—"  
  
"Inu Yasha Takahashi, you surely know when the wrong time to call is, don't  
you?"  
  
"Hey Miroku........ stop talking to the phone and let's get down to business."  
A woman's voice in the background called.  
  
"Sorry Inu. Call you back later!" Then the line was cut. Inu stared at his  
cell phone, dumbfounded. "What was that?"  
  
He called Miroku to talk about the sudden change of plans. Who would think  
that that Kagome girl will ran away?  
  
So yeah, he admits it. Even though he promised his late father that he's  
going to fulfill the promise, he just can't do it. Miroku helped him to  
build some plans to make Kagome herself to back out, and boy, he was so glad when he learned that Kagome disagrees with the arrangement too. Now, the only thing he will do is just to find her and talk about his "plans".  
  
~*~*~* ~oOo~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome quickly grabbed her back pack when the man crossed her 'ten perimeter distance for strangers' and run as fast as she could. She exited  
the park but still continued her pace. When tiredness reached her, she decided to slow down and inhaled deeply as her lungs screamed for air, hand  
leaning against a wall. Few cars pass by but she still couldn't decide  
whether to call a cab to go and check in a hotel. If she does that, her father will quickly know where she is, so she couldn't. But then where will she sleep for tonight? Her eyes traveled around her. She was under a post where the light gleamed upon her like a spotlight. But every where was a pure darkness, except for the few cars and another post across the street.  
  
Her head tilted to the direction where she came from. She could still see the park's gate and relieved that the drunken man didn't go after her. Back  
to her main problem, she thought deeply about where to spend the night, just then a couple of women with dark make ups, chewing gums, in a skimpy  
outfit passed by. They were giving her a weird look and her eyebrows narrowed. She was always taught by her mother that is very rude to stare at people. And man, look at those outfit? Don't they have modesty? Or is there  
shortage on cloths she didn't knew?  
  
She heard someone said "Newbie.". She didn't know what the hell that means  
so she just rolled her eyes on them.  
  
Her eyes diverted across the street. A lot more women who dressed like the previous were there. Then a car stopped in front of them as the three women hopped in while laughing and giggling. The car's light was on so she could still see what was happening inside. Her eyes widened when two of the girls kissed the man inside at the same time while the car started driving away. She's not that innocent. She now knows who or what those girls are, "now", and boy she knows what they meant by 'newbie'. She started walking away as quickly as possible but then a car screeched in front of her. She couldn't see whose inside because the glass is tinted. Then the window slowly open  
and revealed a man just around her age wearing tinted shades.  
  
"How much?" Asked the man. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" She asked back.  
  
"I said how much." The man answered impatiently.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked again. Her eyebrows narrowed in annoyance.  
  
"Are you deaf? Playing dumb? Or just plain dumb? I'm asking how much your  
service is." The man said.  
  
"Oh..... that." She faked a laugh to hide her embarrassment and annoyance. "I'm sorry sir. I'm just a passer by. I don't do those kinds of things. If  
you like some, there's a few—  
  
"500 bucks. Deal?" The man asked not caring to hear her explanations. She  
tried to hold on to her 10 perimeter patience.  
  
"Sir, I told you. I'm not a who—  
  
"1000 bucks. Last deal."  
  
Woa..... pretty rich huh? Is he that desperate to have sex? Yuck! Kagome  
sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Com'on. I'm sure you won't pass this "great" opportunity."  
  
Finally, Kagome's patience snapped.  
  
"Look Mr. Pervert! I told you I don't do those kinds of things!!! Do I  
really look like a wh*re?! A 'prosti'?! Huh?!!!! Now get the hell outta  
here before I call the police!!!!"  
  
The man removed his tinted shades and stared at her for a few moments. And  
for that moment, Kagome forgot to speak? Or was she deaf by an instant?  
  
They said the eyes of a person are the window of his soul. And if that's  
true, this man must have the most beautiful soul she has ever met.  
  
The man looked at her intently and she could feel her cheeks were flushing.  
  
"Oh.... I'm really sorry. Let me guess, your lost, aren't you?" The man  
asked. Kagome could feel the sincerity in his voice.  
  
"Umm... honestly, y-yes..." Kagome stammered. 'Gee what got into me???'  
  
"Well, hop in."  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't try anything." The man smirked.  
  
"...you won't do anything that will hurt me...right?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"What is you name though?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"Me..? Well, I'm Yasha."  
  
Kagome didn't know what gotten into her. Anyone would think she's so stupid  
if they knew that one moment that guy asked her for a trip to "heaven", next she had put all her trust on him, feeling she's in the safest place at  
that time.  
  
Tbc  
  
----------  
  
Author's ranting: this may take longer than the fic itself.... ehehehehe  
  
Ok. Ok. I know this is soooooooo short. Too short for the whole time I haven't updated since... errrrr.... March 2003 I guess.... Nyahahahahahaha  
  
Just a teaser. Actually, a testing chapter. To see if there's still actually someone reading "this" thing. I'll be working on the next chapter.... And for my other ficcies.... If I actually get positive reviews..... Hehehe.  
  
Due to popuar belief, I, Kag-chan.... is NOT dead! ... yet. Hehehe  
  
I just like to explain since I received complaints that yeah, I haven't updated my fics, almost a year? Or it's been a year...? Ehehehe. It's just that, you know.... School.  
  
And to Nataly: Don't you dare give up on him! As long as you like/love him, don't you dare give up girl!!!  
  
Kag-chan's "not-so-intelligent-evil plan" for you. (Try not to take it seriously, cos I really don't have any idea, about this things.... Ehehehe)  
  
It's ok to be shy, sometimes you really can't help it. But try being friends with him. You know, "buddy-buddies". Something like that... yeah... that might work. Ehehehe  
  
If you're already "buddy-buddies", it will be easy to know how he really feels for you!  
  
Now, regards to his friends, in what way are they making fun of you? I mean are they teasing you in some sort of way? Like when you walk by then you hear them saying things (jokes not below the belt though)? And is he around when they're doing that? What is his reaction when they're making fun of you? Is he laughing too? Or his just smiling, kinda like that?? If that's the case, I think he likes you.  
  
If his friends are making fun of you in a bad way or what we call "below the belt" jokes, and he's one of them doing it so, and he's laughing like an idiot, forget him, He's not worth it. But hey, if they hurt your feelings, and I was you, I would get to them in some way. I won't walk out not getting the last laugh.  
  
So that's it. Guys, if you don't like to see my replies to your  
questions in public/ here in my fics, tell it to me and leave you're  
email to your reviews or email me at: kag_chan@yahoo.com  
  
I'm not complaining to those who email me, actually I love emails, not  
those w/ viruses though hehe. It's really fine w/ me. I love having  
friends via mail. Specially my nee-chan lau!!!!  
  
Luving always,  
  
Kag-chan  
  
----------------  
  
--------------- 


End file.
